


It's Cold Bitch.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ian, Feelings, Gallavich, M/M, No Plot, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Submissive Mickey, Top Ian, blowjob, dirty talking, it's fall and cold and mickey is a grumpus, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian wants to take a lovely walk through the fall air. Mickey is cold and grumpy.They return home and Mickey demands warmth. So sex duh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

 

 

"Why did you want to take a walk?" Mickey asked, "It's fucking cold."

"We're giving the house time to heat up that way when we get back we'll be warm instantly."

"You're a fucking idiot." Mickey mumbled, pulling his jacket around himself. 

Ian grinned and wrapped his arm around the other boy and pulled him closer, "I'll keep you warm." 

"Good luck with that fire crotch. It's the middle of fall you won't do shit." 

Ian stuck his tongue out at him causing Mickey to grin, "Do you always have to be such a grump about things Mick?" 

"Well yeah." Mickey replied, "You bring it out in me." 

The wind began picking up and leaves began falling from the trees blowing around them. The air was crisp and Mickey was fucking freezing but the ginger snap beside him was all grins and seemed content.

"Do you feel anything?" Mickey asked, "It's like ten degrees." 

"It's cold Mick I'm not stupid." Ian replied, "I'm just ignoring it."

"I'm about to ignore you if you don't take me back to the fucking house."

They stopped walking and Ian turned to look at him his arm still around Mickeys shoulders.  
"Take a look around Mick. It's beautiful out here."

"Most of the leaves match your hair fire crotch." 

Mickey bent down and grabbed a leaf off the ground and put it behind Ian's ear. 

"Look at you being a sap."

Mickey playfully punched him in the stomach, "Shut the fuck up."

Ian leaned in and kissed his temple, "You're an ass" 

"Yes as you tell me everyday now can we get home before I freeze my fucking dick off and you're shit out of luck in the bedroom." 

Ian threw his head back and laughed, "I won't let your dick freeze I love it too much."

"Nice to know ass face. Now take me home so I can warm my dick thanks." 

"Fine fine." Ian said, "Come on asshole lets get home. I'd hate for you to lose your dick."

"Good lets go."

They spun back around and Ian squeezed him closer. Mickey put his hand on Ian's stomach and pinched a little bit causing the red head to wince in pain.

"That's what you get for making me freeze."

"We're literally a five minute walk from the house." Ian reminded him, "You need to train yourself to get used to the cold."

"And you need to fuck your-"

Ian interrupted him by kissing him, "Love you too."

Mickey couldn't be mad when Ian stuck his tongue out at him again.

"I hate you"

"Sure ya do." 

The two boys just laughed at stupid shit on the short walk back to their house.

"If it's not warm in here I'm going to fucking kill you." 

Ian just rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, "Get in the house before you get arrested for threatening me." 

Mickey sighed happily when he walked in,""Thank God."

He kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket onto the table. 

"Happy now?" Ian asked, closing the door.

"Yes I am. Now come on."

"Where are we going?" Ian asked.

Mickey turned around and grabbed Ian's hand to pull the taller boy into his chest, "We're going to pretend that I'm still cold and you're going to warm me up fire crotch."

"Lead the way short stack."

Before Mickey could hit him Ian knelt down and grabbed Mickey by the waist to throw him over his shoulder.

Ian ignored Mickey as he squirmed and cursed him and just walked to the bedroom. 

He threw the boy down onto the bed and grinned down at him, "Want me to warm you up with my lips or my hands?"

"Get your clothes off asshole. Quit stalling." 

"Your clothes are still on as well Mick."

Mickey flipped him off then began taking off his clothes. Ian just watched in awe as Mickey began revealing his beautiful body. 

"Come on Gallagher stop fucking staring."

"Not my fault you're beautiful." Ian spoke, finally taking off his clothes, "Get up there at the headboard and spread your legs."

Mickey did as he said and put his hands behind his head, "Get to suckin'."

"Bossy are we?" 

Ian settled in between his legs and wrapped his hand around Mickeys dick which was already hard. He winked at Mickey before wrapping his lips around Mickeys dick and going down.

"Fuck yes." Mickey groaned, closing his eyes.

Ian hummed as he continued to move his head up and down. He used his free hand to move slowly up to one of Mickeys nipples and pinched it enjoying the way Mickey yelped.   
Ian slowly pulled off and licked across the tip a few times, "I love feeling you throb in my mouth Mick."

"Don't do the dirty talk Ian." Mickey begged.

Ian smirked, "I know how much you love it."

And Mickey did. He was a fucking slut for dirty talk.

"Iannn." Mickey whined. 

"Want me to keep suckin' your dick Mick? Make you harder?"

Mickey put his hand on the back of Ian's hand, "Suck my dick asshole."

Ian happily took Mickey back into his mouth and sucked him as if it was the last thing he'd ever do.   
Mickey had his eyes closed and was just allowing the pleasure to take over his body. Ian's mouth was so warm and experienced and fuck, Mickey loved it. He loved Ian.   
Ian's own dick was getting harder with each twitch of Mickeys dick, with each moan that escaped Mickeys lips.

After a few more minutes Ian pulled off and looked up at Mickey, "Look at you. You're ready for my dick to be fucking into you aren't you? But then again you always are. Raise your hips."

Mickey groaned and did as he said.

Ian reached around and grabbed his ass, "Fuck your ass is perfect Mick. The best looking ass I've ever seen. Get on your fucking hands and knees."

Ian pulled back so Mickey could roll over and get on all fours. 

Ian cupped his ass again and began molding it in his hands, "Fuck Mick."

He groaned and bit down on the top of his right cheek causing Mickey to cry out.

"I'll forever love this ass." Ian whispered against his skin. 

He slowly opened Mickey up and grinned before running his tongue quickly over Mickeys entrance.

Mickey let out a deep groan and dug his nails into the sheets. 

Ian wasted no time in running his tongue over Mickey repeatedly until Mickey was a crying mess. He used his thumbs to open him gently before slowly pushing his tongue inside him. 

Mickey screamed and he clenched around Ian's tongue. Ian's own cock was leaking. He just wanted to be inside Mickey already but he wanted to take his time with the boy he loved. He ran his tongue along the walls of Mickeys ass and hummed sending the vibrations to the tip of Mickeys dick. 

"Feel good?" Ian whispered, "You like my tongue?"

"Yes!" Mickey cried, "Don't stop!" 

Ian bit down on Mickeys other cheek and ran his hands up over his ass again, "Don't ever lose this ass."

Mickey looked back at him with a flushed face, "Gonna leave me if I do?"

Ian smacked Mickey hard causing Mickey to curse.

"That's a dumb ass question Mickey. Nothing will make me leave you. I love your grumpy ass way too much." 

He licked a few more times over Mickeys entrance and enjoyed the way Mickeys thighs quivered.

"Suck my dick Mickey." Ian ordered.

Mickey quickly scrambled to get to the edge of the bed where Ian was standing in front of. 

Ian stroked himself a few times before gently running the tip of his dick over Mickeys lips.   
Mickey was practically panting.

"You look like a bitch in heat." Ian groaned, "So fucking needy. Open up"

Mickey did as he said and Ian pushed his dick into his mouth. He groaned as Mickey instantly took to sucking him.  
Mickey moved his head up and down as fast as he could for a good five minutes. He pulled off to slide his tongue across the tip of Ian's dick. He could see Ian's thighs shaking.

Ian put both hands on the back of Mickeys head and pushed him down onto his dick gently,"Keep using that pretty mouth Mick, fuck feel so good."

Ian closed his eyes but began moving his hips slowly until his dick reached the back of Mickeys throat.   
Mickey didn't have a gag reflex and Ian fucking loved it. 

"Feel so good Mickey, such a good boy for me." 

Mickey pulled off and looked up at Ian. The sight was sinful and fuck Ian wanted to take a picture.

"Fuck me." Mickey moaned, "Put that big dick of yours to use." 

Ian pushed Mickey back onto his back and crawled up over him. He leaned down and connected his lips to Mickeys. Their kiss was messy. Nothing but tongue, teeth and saliva. As if they were trying to swallow each other.

"How do you want me tough guy?" Mickey asked in a whisper.

"Bend over the bed." Ian whispered against his lips.

He pulled off of Mickey and watched as the other boy bent over and spread his legs without being asked.

"Fuck." Ian spoke.

Mickey grinned back at him, "Get in me fire crotch."

Ian grabbed his hip with one hand while the other lined his dick up with Mickeys entrance. He slowly pushed in before grabbing onto both hands.

"Fuck!" Mickey cried as Ian now sat inside him, "Move asshole!"

Ian couldn't breathe. Each time he fucked Mickey it felt like the first time. 

He slowly pulled out then pushed back in.   
Mickey groaned and collapsed to the bed. His ass was up in the air just letting Ian fuck it.

Ian began picking up the pace as his nails dug into Mickeys hips. 

Mickeys face was smushed into the mattress but Ian could make out his moans loud and clear. 

"So fucking tight." Ian moaned, "Fuck."

His balls were hitting the back of Mickeys thighs and the sound seemed to be bouncing off the walls.

"So good." Mickey moaned, "Feel so good Ian."

Ian bit down on his lip and ran a hand up Mickeys back to grab his shoulder. He used it as leverage to push further into the other boy. The sensation caused Mickey to cry out and his entire body shook. 

"Oh god Mick." Ian groaned, "Fuck."

Mickeys dick was hard and leaking between his legs. He wanted to cum already. 

"Make me cum Gallagher." Mickey challenged in a moan.

With that Ian grabbed onto Mickey's hips tighter and pulled out and slammed in straight to Mickeys prostate. 

Mickey let out a loud scream and his thighs shook as his orgasm hit him. He moaned into the bed over and over as he shot all over the sheets.   
Ian cursed Mickeys name as the other boy clenched around his dick and held him tightly inside his ass. 

Ian closed his eyes as his orgasm found him and he came inside Mickey. His dick was already softening but he continued soft thrusts into Mickey, who was whimpering in over stimulation.

"Iannnn." He moaned, "I can't handle anymore." 

Ian only nodded and slowly pulled out and watched as his own cum began leaking out of Mickeys' ass.

"Shit." Mickey whispered.

Ian watched as Mickey lazily crawled up the bed so he could flop down on his back. Ian joined him on the other side of the bed. 

Mickey looked at him and started laughing.

Ian glared,"What?"

Mickey reached over and grabbed the leaf that was behind Ian's ear, "This was there the whole time we fucked." 

Ian grinned and took the leaf and looked at it, "You think it stands for something?"

"What could it possibly stand for?" Mickey asked.

Ian shrugged and put it on their bedside table before rolling over and throwing his arm and leg over Mickeys body. 

"I love you asshole." He said, snuggling his face into Mickeys neck.

Mickey used a hand to run it through Ian's damp hair, "I love you too fire crotch."

 

The two boys remained in bed the rest of the day. Outside the wind picked up and leaves began swirling around in the air. The air got colder. But the two boys remained warm and toasty as they clung to each other.

 


End file.
